Garnet's Hope
by Brahms
Summary: This is a fable that I had to make for english class. It is the basic FF IX story, but reworked somewhat.


Garnet's Hope

Garnet's Hope

Princess Garnet the horse was sitting quietly in her room, thinking about how differently her mother, Queen Brahine the cow had been acting as of late.Garnet had a plan.She was going to escape from Alexandria and go to the castle Linblum to seek her uncle's help.But first she had to wait for her friend, Zidane the monkey to arrive.After he came, he asked why she wanted to see him.She said

"I want to leave Alexandria, you're going to help me steal an airship and go to Linblum."

"What!" said Zidane."That's crazy!We'll be killed before we can even get to an airship!"

"You seem to forget that I am the Princess of Alexandria, I can get us there, don't worry" Garnet replied.Zidane was still apprehensive about the idea but he said "you know I'd do anything to help you, even this."This conversation was overheard by the Garnet's personal guard, Steiner the bear.He ran into the room.

"Princess, you can't be serious about doing this!"he said.

"Listen Steiner, you can either help Zidane and I, or can cover for us, it's your choice" Garnet replied.Steiner looked at Zidane and said 

"I don't trust this young hooligan, I shall come with you to make sure he doesn't do anything to you".After that, they were off. As Garnet had said to Zidane, they were able to get to the airships with no problem.However, one of the guards had waited until they were in the ship and ran to the Queen.

"My Queen!"The guard said "Princess Garnet has been kidnapped an taken hostage in an airship!"

"What!" said Brahine "That puts all my plans in jeopardy.Ready the cannons."

"Excuse me?" the guard said "You run a great risk of hurting the Princess".

"How dare you question me!I said ready the cannons, so do it!"With that the guard ran to give the orders.On the ship, the three were on a course to Linblum when Steiner heard five loud bangs.He ran to the back of the airship and saw five cannonballs approaching the airship fast.

"Princess, Zidane, get down!"A few seconds later the airship was hit hard with four cannonballs, one missed.The airship fell to the ground, but not before the three made a great distance between themselves and the castle.After sleeping in the forest, the three made their way to a village a few miles away from the crash site. After walking around the village for a while, they came across an airship.

"Steiner" said Garnet "Go see where that ship is going, if it's going to Lindblum, ask if we can get a ride, I still want to walk around some more with Zidane".Steiner agreed.

"Where is this ship going?" Steiner asked the captain.

"Alexandria" he replied.Steiner began to think about something.He thought about why the Queen ordered the strike on the ship when she knew that Garnet was on it.He figured there must be a good reason behind the Queens actions and figured Garnet should return to Alexandria. 

"May my friends and I have a ride?"

"Sure" the captain said.Steiner then caught up with the two.

"Is it going to Lindblum?"Asked Garnet

"Yes it is."Replied Steiner.With that said, the three went to the airship and were on their way to Alexandria, of course Garnet and Zidane didn't know that.However after awhile Zidane noticed that they were going the wrong way, and that is was the same way they had gone to get away from Alexandria.

"He's taking us back to Alexandria!"Zidane yelled pointing at Stiener.

"What?"Said Garnet.

"I'm taking you home Princess, the Queen must have had a good reason for attacking us"

"Listen" said Garnet "I think I know why my mother is doing what she is doing"."It is said in Alexandrian law that when the Queen turns 50 and the Princess turns 18, the Princess has the right to claim herself as Queen.My mother wants to stay in power.She is plotting something against me."

"Inconceivable!" exclaimed Steiner.

"Have a look at that and say that again."Zidane was pointing off in the distance to the Royal Alexandrian airship. 

"My mother is coming!"Said Garnet with fear in her voice.

"Now we will get the proper explanation."Said Steiner.About 15 minutes later the Queen and several of her guards boarded the ship.

"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk." Said the Queen "Kidnapping the Princess, I'd expect this from a commoner like you, but not from you Steiner."Everyone was looking confused. "You two know the punishment for kidnapping the Princess.Death.Guards!"Said the Queen.Two Guards walked up to Steiner and Zidane, drew their swords and cut them down.

"Mother!" Garnet said as she fell to her knees crying."Why did you do that?"Brahine walked up to her and kneeled down next to her.

"I know they didn't kidnap you.You honestly think you can overtake the throne?This is going to hurt you more than it's going to hurt me."

"Ahhhh!" Garnet screamed as she looked down and saw a dagger in her chest.She collapsed and died.

"Make sure the ship is never found."Said Brahine as she boarded her ship, and then headed back to Alexandria.

The meaning

Only you know what's best for you.


End file.
